Patch: 16 grudnia 2015
Uwagi patchu Aktualizacja rozgrywki 6.86 *Dodano nową postać - Arc Warden. *Dodano nową runę - Runę Arkanu. **Powoduje, że wszystkie czasy oczekiwania umiejętności są zmniejszone o 30%, a manę o 50%. Trwa 50 sekund. *Nagroda za creepa wzrasta o 1 złoto na normalnym cyklu aktualizacji. **To znaczy. co 7 minut 30 sekund. *Obrażenia oblężnicze wobec bohaterów wzrosły z 75% do 85%. *Podstawowe życie bohatera wzrosło z 150 do 180. *Pula postaci Random Draft wzrosło z 24 do 50. *Dodano Random Draft do rankingowego matchmakingu. *Random Draft teraz używa tych samych mechaników kompletacji jak Ranked All Pick. *Hellbear teraz ma aurę odporności na magię (20% dla jednostek, 5% dla bohaterów). *"Dragonhide Aura" - pancerz został zwiększony z 2 do 3. *Dragon Camp - pancerz zmniejszony o 1. *Dodano nową umiejętność dla Ancient Black Dragon - Fireball. **'Fireball:' Celuje i rzuca wybuchowy ogień w jego kierunku, obszar zapalenia to 300 AoE na 10 sekund. Zadaje 85 obrażeń na sekundę. **Czas oczekiwania: 10 **Koszt many: 100 **Zasięg rzucania: 1000 *"Mana Aura" Hill Troll Priesta zwiększono z 2 do 3. *"Purge" Satyr Banishera - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 5 do 3 sekund. *"Unholy Aura" Satyr Tormentera - regeneracja życia zwiększono z 4 do 6. *"Shockwave" Satyr Tormentera - dystans zwiększono z 800 do 1200. *"Shockwave" Satyr Tormentera - szybkość zmniejszono z 1050 do 900. *"Shockwave" Satyr Tormentera - obrażenia zwiększono z 125 do 160. *Dark Troll Summoner oraz Hill Troll - zasięg ataku zmniejszono z 500 do 400. *Dark Troll Summoner - obrażenia ataku zwiększono o 6. *Bazowy pancerz Roshana zwiększono o 1. *Bazowy czas ataku Roshana zwiększono z 1.0 do 2.0. *Roshan posiada +100 szybkości ataku. Ogólne Postacie *Alchemist: **"Greevil's Greed" Runę nagrody przeskalowano z 5x do 3/4/5/6x. *Bane: **Szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 315 do 310. *Batrider: **Bazowa regeneracja HP zwiększono z 0.25 do 2.0. **"Flamebreak" - koszt many zmniejszono z 140 do 110/120/130/140. *Beastmaster: **"Call of the Wild" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 40 do 42/38/34/30. *Bloodseeker: **"Blood Rite" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 29/26/23/20 do 30/25/20/15. *Bounty Hunter: **"Jinada" - szybkość ataku i ruchu zmniejszono z 25% do 25/27/29/31%. *Brewmaster: **"Drunken Haze" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 8 do 8/7/6/5. **"Dispel Magic" "Primal Split" - obrażenia przywołania z 200 do 500. **"Dispel Magic" "Primal Split" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 6 do 4. **"Wind Walk" "Primal Split" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 7 do 5. *Bristleback: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Bristlebacka: ***"Viscous Nasal Goo" nie jest już ukierunkowane i nie dotyczy wszelakich wrogów wokół ciebie w promieniu do 600. ***"Viscous Nasal Goo" - koszt many zmniejszono z 30 do 25. ***"Quill Spray" - maksymalne obrażenia zwiększono z 400 do 450. *Broodmother: **"Spawn Spiderlings" - obrażenia zredukowano z 75/150/225/300 do 70/140/210/280. *Centaur Warrunner: **"Return" - obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 30/42/54/66 do 30/45/60/75%. *Chaos Knight: **"Reality Rift" - bonusowe obrażenia zwiększono z 60/80/100/120 do 60/100/140/180. *Chen: **Bazowa siła została zwiększona z 20 do 23. **"Penitence" - koszt many zmniejszono z 100 do 70. **"Penitence" - czas trwania zwiększono z 5/6/7/8 do 8. *Clinkz: **Przyrost zręczności zwiększono z 3 do 3.3. *Clockwerk: **Przyrost siły zwiększono z 2.7 do 2.9. *Crystal Maiden: **"Crystal Nova" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 13 do 12. **"Arcane Aura" - poziom 4 - regeneracja many zwiększono z 2.5/5 do 3/6. *Dark Seer: **Bazową inteligencję zmniejszono z 27 do 25. *Dazzle: **"Poison Touch" - koszt many zmniejszono z 100 do 70. **"Shallow Grave" - punkt rzucania zwiększono z 0.3 do 0.35. **"Shallow Grave" - koszt many zwiększono z 140/130/120/110 do 150. *Death Prophet: **Tymczasowo usunięta z Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "Witchcraft" zastąpiono umiejętnością "Spirit Siphon": ***'Spirit Siphon:' Tworzy link ducha między tobą a celem, odbierając 20 + 1/1,8/2,6/3,4% maksymalnego życia na sekundę i spowalniając prędkość ruchu o 6/10/14/18%. Trwa 4 sekundy. ***Zasięg rzucania: 500 ***Dystans buforu: 300 ***Mana: 70/65/60/55 ***Posiada 1/2/3/4 ładunki, 45 sekund uzupełnienia. **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 280 do 310. **"Crypt Swarm" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 8 do 8/7/6/5. **"Silence" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 15 do 15/14/13/12. **"Exorcism" - licznik duchów zwiększono z 8/14/21 do 8/16/24. *Doom: **Tymczasowo usunięty z Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "LVL? Death" zastąpiono umiejętnością "Infernal Blade": ***'Infernal Blade:' Pasywna/autocast możliwość ataku. Ministuny na 0.3 sekundy i stosowność 4 sekund palenia 40 + 1.25/2.5/3.75/5% maksymalnego życia. ***Czas oczekiwania: 16/12/8. ***Koszt many: 40. **Bazowy czas ataku zwiększono z 1.7 do 2.0. **"Scorched Earth" - obrażenia/leczenie zmniejszono z 12/23/34/45 do 10/20/30/40. **"Scorched Earth" - bonus szybkości ruchu zmniejszono z 16% do 14%. **"Doom" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 100 do 125. *Dragon Knight: **"Dragon Blood" - regeneracja życia zwiększono z 2/3/4/5 do 3/6/9/12. **"Elder Dragon Form" - Frost AoE zwiększono z 250 do 300. *Drow Ranger: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Drow Ranger. *Earth Spirit: **Włączono Earth Spirita do Captain's Mode. **Przyrost inteligencji zmniejszono z 2.4 do 2.1. **"Boulder Smash" - promień ogłuszenia zmniejszono z 200 do 160. *Elder Titan: **"Earth Splitter" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 35% do 30/40/50%. **"Earth Splitter" - koszt many przeskalowano z 175 do 125/175/225. *Ember Spirit: **"Fire Remnants" nie daje już wizji. *Enchantress: **"Enchant" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 30/25/20/15 do 30/24/18/12. *Enigma: **Szybkość ruchu Eidolona zwiększono z 250/250/260/260 do 260/280/300/320. **"Malefice" - obrażenia zwiększono z 25/40/55/70 do 30/50/70/90. **"Black Hole" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 200/190/180 do 200/180/160. *Faceless Void: **Tymczasowo usunięto z Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "Backtrack" zastąpiono umiejętnością "Time Dilation": ***'Time Dilation:' Stosuje debuff wszystkim pobliskim wrogom (650 AoE) na 6/7/8/9 sekund. Powoduje, że czas jest zamrożony na wszystkie umiejętności wroga, powodując, że ich czas oczekiwania nie zrobi żadnego postępu, gdy mają ten debuff. Spowalnia ruch i szybkość ataku o 4/6/8/10% dla każdej zablokowanej umiejętności. ***Czas oczekiwania: 34/28/22/16. ***Koszt many: 50. **"Time Walk" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 19/17/15/13 do 24/18/12/6. **"Time Walk" - koszt many zmniejszono z 90 do 40. **"Time Walk" - zasięg został zmniejszony z 700/900/1100/1300 do 550. **"Time Walk" - punkt rzucania zmniejszono z 0.35 do 0.2. *Gyrocopter: **"Call Down" - obrażenia pierwszego pocisku zmniejszono z 250/300/350 do 220/285/350. *Huskar: **"Berserker's Blood" - maksymalna odporność na magię zmniejszono z 42/56/70/84% do 20/30/40/50%. *Invoker: **Invoker teraz startuje z umiejętnością "Invoke" na pierwszym poziomie. **"Invoke" teraz posiada poziomowanie - 6/11/16. *Jakiro: **Bazowe obrażenia zwiększono o 7. *Keeper of the Light: **"Chakra Magic" - redukcja czasu oczekiwania zwiększono z 2/3/4/5 do 3/4/5/6. **"Chakra Magic" - czas trwania buffu zwiększono z 12 do 15 sekund. **"Chakra Magic" teraz przywraca i zwiększa manę o 75/150/225/300. *Kunkka: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Kunkki. **"Tidebringer" - bonus obrażeń zwiększono z 20/35/50/65 do 25/40/55/70. **"Tidebringer" - AoE zostało przeskalowane z 500/500/500/600 do 450/500/550/600. **"Ghostship" - koszt many zmniejszono z 150/200/250 do 125/175/225. *Legion Commander: **"Moment of Courage" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 2.7/2.1/1.5/0.9 do 2.6/2.0/1.4/0.8. **Czas trwania Aghanim's Sceptera to 4.75/5.5/6.25. *Lifestealer: **"Rage" - bonus szybkości ataku zwiększono z 30/45/60/80 do 50/60/70/80. **"Feast" - obrażenia i kradzież życia zwiększono z 4/5/6/7% do 4.5/5.5/6.5/7.5%. **"Infest" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 100 do 100/75/50. *Lion: **"Earth Spike" - koszt many zmniejszono z 100/120/145/170 do 100/120/140/160. **"Earth Spike" - czas trwania zwiększono z 1.02/1.52/2.02/2.52 do 1.1/1.6/2.1/2.6. **"Mana Drain" - zredukowano czas oczekiwania z 20/15/10/5 do 16/12/8/4. *Lone Druid: **Tymczasowo usunięto z Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "Synergy" została zastąpiona umiejętnością "Savage Roar": ***'Savage Roar:' Daje wrogom w zasięgu 325 wokół ciebie lub twojego misia ucieczkę z 20% premią szybkością ruchu do 1,2 / 1,6 / 2 / 2,4 sekundy w stosunku do ich źródła. ***Czas oczekiwania: 28/24/20/16. ***Koszt many: 50. **Obrażenia ataku misia zwiększono z 33 do 35/45/55/65. **Szybkość ruchu misia została zwiększona z 320/320/330/340 do 320/330/340/350. **"Rabid" - czas trwania zwiększono z 10 do 18/22/26/30. **"Rabid" - bonus szybkości ruchu zwiększono z 5/10/15/20% do 10/15/20/25%. **"True Form" - bonus życia zwiększono z 250/400/600 do 300/600/900. *Luna: **Turn rate zwiększono z 0.4 do 0.6. **"Eclipse" Aghanim's Sceptera - przedział wiązki zmniejszono z 0.6 do 0.3.. *Magnus: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Magnusa. **"Skewer" - dystans zwiększono z 750/900/1050/1200 do 900/1000/1100/1200. **"Skewer" - spowolnienie zredukowano z 40% do 25/30/35/40%. **"Skewer" - czas trwania spowolnienia zwiększono z 2.5 do 2.5/2.75/3/3.25. *Medusa: **"Mystic Snake" - kradzież many to 11/14/17/20% całkowitej many. *Meepo: **Double Damage nie działa na wszystkich jednostkach Meepo. *Mirana: **Zasięg ataku zwiększono z 600 do 630. **"Starstorm" - promień zwiększono z 625 do 650. *Morphling: **"Adaptive Strike" - bazowe obrażenia zwiększono z 50/60/70/80 do 100. **"Adaptive Strike" - koszt many zmniejszono z 100 do 100/90/80/70. **"Morph" - rata została zwiększona z 2/4/6/10 na sekundę do 2/4/8/16. **"Hybrid" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 140 do 120. *Naga Siren: **Bazowa inteligencja zwiększono z 18 + 1.95 to 21 + 2.0. *Nature's Prophet: **Bazowa inteligencja została zwiększona o 4. **Obrażenia drzewców zostały zwiększone z 28 do 32. *Necrophos: **Bazowy pancerz zwiększono o 1. *Night Stalker: **"Void" - spowolnienie w nocy zmniejszono z 4 do 2.5/3/3.5/4. *Nyx Assassin: **"Impale" - czas trwania zwiększono z 1.27/1.77/2.27/2.77 to 1.6/2.0/2.4/2.8. **"Spiked Carapace" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 23/20/17/14 do 22/18/14/10. *Ogre Magi: **Bazowa regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 2.5 do 3.5. *Oracle: **Włączono Oracle w Captain's Mode. **"Fate's Edict" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 12 do 16/13/10/7. **"Fate's Edict" - czas trwania zmniejszono z 3/4/5/6 do 3/3.5/4/4.5. **"Fate's Edict" - zasięg rzucania przeskalowano z 700 do 500/600/700/800. **"Fortune's End" - koszt many zmniejszono z 130 do 110. **"False Promise" - czas trwania zwiększono z 6/7/8 do 7/8/9. **"False Promise" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 80/60/40 do 90/60/30. **"False Promise" - koszt many zredukowano z 200 do 100. *Outworld Devourer: **Przerobiono umiejętność "Astral Imprisonment": ***Teraz zadaje obrażenia wszystkim wrogom w obszarze wokół celu. Sam cel będzie także zadawał obrażenia, jeśli jest wrogiem. Zadaje 75/150/225/300 magicznych obrażeń. Wpływa na obszar do 400. **"Astral Imprisonment" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 18/16/14/12 do 20/17/14/11. **"Astral Imprisonment" - zasięg rzucania przeskalowano z 500 do 450/500/550/600. **"Astral Imprisonment" - czas trwania zwiększono z 1/2/3/4 do 4. **"Essence Aura" - AoE zmniejszono z 1000 do standardowych 900. **"Arcane Orb" teraz kradnie 0/1/2/3 inteligencji na uderzenie przez 40 sekund (tylko bohaterowie). **Przyrost inteligencji zmniejszono z 3.3 do 2.7. *Phantom Assassin: **Bazowa inteligencja zwiększono z 13 + 1 do 15 + 1.4. *Phoenix: **"Sun Ray" - turn rate zwiększono z 20 do 25. **"Supernova" - obrażenia na sekundę zwiększono z 60/80/100 do 60/90/120. *Puck: **"Illusory Orb" - koszt many zredukowano z 150 do 80/100/120/140. **"Illusory Orb" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 11 do 14/13/12/11. **"Waning Rift" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 16 do 16/15/14/13. *Pudge: **Przerobiono Aghanim's Scepter dla Pudge. **"Dismember" - obrażenia zmniejszono z 75/125/175 do 60/90/120 +30/40/50% na siłę. *Pugna: **"Decrepify" nie spowalnia już sojuszników. *Queen of Pain: **"Scream of Pain" - obrażenia zredukowano z 85/165/225/300 do 75/150/225/300. **"Sonic Wave" - szybkość podróży zmniejszono z 1100 do 900. *Riki: **Tymczasowo usunięto z Captain's Mode. **Przerobiono umiejętność "Permanent Invisibility" i zawiera w sobie "Backstab": ***'Permanent Invisibility:' Riki gwarantuje 0.4/0.6/0.8/1.0 obrażeń podczas atakowania. ***Czas niewidzialności: 6/5/4/3 sekund. ***Nie gwarantuje 6/8/10/12 regeneracji życia. **"Blink Strike" powraca z powrotem do podstawowych umiejętności, bez ładunków: ***Obrażenia: 20/40/60/80 ***Czas oczekiwania: 16/12/8/4. ***Koszt many: 50. **Dodano nową umiejętność ostateczną dla Riki'ego - "Tricks of the Trade": ***'Tricks of the Trade:' Riki wchodzi w studium nie z tego świata do 3/4/5 sekund - atakują każdego wroga od tyłu w obszarze 450 wokół niego. ***Czas oczekiwania: 90/80/70. ***Koszt many: 75. ***Punkt rzucania: 0.4. **Przyrost siły zmniejszono z 2.0 do 1.6. **Przyrost zręczności zmniejszono z 2.9 do 2.2. **Bazowy pancerz zmniejszono o 1. *Rubick: **"Fade Bolt" - redukcja obrażeń ataku zwiększono z 14/20/26/32 do 20/25/30/35. *Sand King: **Przerobiono Aghanim's Scepter dla Sand Kinga. **Bazowa siła została zwiększona z 18 do 21. **"Caustic Finale" - spowolnienie zwiększono z 25% do 30%. *Shadow Demon: **"Disruption" - czas trwania iluzji zwiększono z 5/6/7/8 do 6/8/10/12. *Shadow Fiend: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Shadow Fienda. **Bazowy pancerz został zmniejszony o 1. **"Shadowraze" - koszt many zwiększono z 75 do 90. *Shadow Shaman: **"Shackles" - całkowite obrażenia zwiększono z 120/180/240/300 do 120/200/280/360. **"Mass Serpent Ward" potrzebuje dwóch uderzeń do rozwalenia. *Silencer: **Zastąpiono "Curse of the Silent" umiejętnością "Arcane Curse": ***'Arcane Curse:' Cel obszarowy, powoduje obrażenia wrogom w czasie. W każdej chwili zaklęcia, czas trwania debuffu jest zwiększony. Jeśli wróg narażony jest na ten debuff zostaje wyciszony. Debuff zostanie wstrzymany, jeśli nie odniesie wróg żadnych obrażeń lub upłynie czas. Wpływa na creepy. ***Czas trwania: 7 sekund. ***Obrażenia na sekundę: 14/21/28/35. ***Czas oczekiwania: 18/16/14/12. ***Koszt many: 75/95/115/135. ***Promień: 425. **"Glaives of Wisdom" nie jest dłużej Unikalnym Modyfikatorem Ataku. *Skywrath Mage: **"Concussive Shot" - koszt many zmniejszono z 110 do 95. *Storm Spirit: **"Electric Vortex" - koszt many zredukowano z 100/110/120/130 do 85. *Sven: **Bazowe obrażenia zwiększono o 4. **"God's Strenght" Aghanim's Sceptera - aura bonusu obrażeń zwiększono z 50/75/100% do 75/100/125%. *Terrorblade: **Włączono Terrorblade'a w Captain's Mode. *Tidehunter: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Tidehuntera: ***Czas oczekiwania: 7 **"Anchor Smash" - czas rzucania zmniejszono z 0.5 do 0.4. **"Ravage" - czas trwania ogłuszenia przeskalowano z 2.02/2.32/2.77 do 2.0/2.4/2.8. *Timbersaw: **"Whirling Death" - czas trwania debuffu zwiększono z 7 do 11. **"Whirling Death" - koszt many zmniejszono z 70/80/90/100 do 70. **"Reactive Armor" - czas trwania przeskalowano z 16 do 14/16/18/20. *Tinker: **"Laser" - czas rzucania ulepszono z 0.53 do 0.4. **"Laser" - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 550 do 650. *Treant Protector: **"Leech Seed" - koszt many zredukowano z 100/110/120/130 do 80/95/110/125. **"Overgrowth" - AoE wzrosło z 675 do 800. **"Overgrowth" (Aghanim's Scepter) - obrażenia oraz wizja AoE zwiększono z 700 do 800. *Troll Warlord: **"Fervor" - bonus szybkości ataku zmniejszono z 20/25/30/35 do 15/20/25/30. **"Fervor" - maksymalna kumulacja została zwiększona z 4 do 6. **"Whirling Axes" (zasięgowy) - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 20/19/18/17 do 20/18/16/14. *Tusk: **Szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 305 do 300. **"Ice Shards" - obrażenia zredukowano z 70/140/210/280 do 60/120/180/240. **"Snowball" - promień zmniejszono z 400 do 350. *Undying: **"Tombstone" - obrażenia zombie zostały zmniejszone z 35 do 33. **"Tombstone" - nagroda została zwiększona z 75/100/125/150 to 125/150/175/200. **"Tombstone" nie gwarantuje 44 doświadczenia. *Ursa: **Dodano Aghanim's Sceptera do Ursy. *Vengeful Spirit: **Dodano Aghanim's Sceptera do Vengeful Spirit. *Venomancer: **"Venomous Gale" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 22 do 21/20/19/18. *Visage: **"Stone Form" - AoE zwiększono z 340 do 350. *Warlock: **Bazowa siła została zwiększona o 4. **"Shadow Word" - czas trwania zwiększona z 11 do 12 sekund. *Weaver: **Bazowe obrażenia zostały zwiększone o 3. *Windranger: **"Shackleshot" - szybkość zwiększono z 1515 do 1650. *Winter Wyvern: **Tymczasowo usunięta z Captain's Mode. **"Cold Embrace" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 17/16/15/14 do 24/21/18/15. **"Arctic Burn" - spowolnienie zmniejszono z 25/30/35/40% do 19/26/33/40%. **"Winter's Curse" - drugorzędne jednostki teraz mają 50 bonusu szybkości ataku. **"Winter's Curse" - AoE zwiększono z 400 do 500. **"Winter's Curse" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 110/100/90 do 120/110/100. **"Winter's Curse" - czas trwania zwiększono z 2.5/3/3.5 do 3.25/4/4.75. *Witch Doctor: **"Maledict" - koszt many zredukowano z 120 do 105/110/115/120. **"Maledict" - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 525 do 575. Przedmioty Nowe przedmioty *Faerie Fire: **Przedmiot eksploatacyjny. **+2 obrażeń. **Kosztuje 75 złota. **Użycie: Skonsumuj Faerie Fire by przywrócić 75 HP. **Czas oczekiwania: 5 sekund. *Dragon Lance: **Zrobiony z Ogre Club oraz Quarterstaff. **Kosztuje 1875 złota **+10 siły. **+10 szybkości ataku. **+10 obrażeń. **+130 zasięgu ataku. *Aether Lens: **Zrobiony z Energy Booster (900), Ring of Health (850) oraz Cloak (550). **+250 siły. **+8 regeneracji HP. **+15 odporności na magię. **+200 zasięgu rzucania. **+8% obrażeń czaru. *Iron Talon: **Zrobiony z Quelling Blade (200), Ring of Protection (175) oraz z przepisu (125). **+2 pancerza. **Bonus Quelling Blade. Pozostałe przedmioty *Abyssal Blade: **Bash - obrażenia zwiększono z 60 do 120. **Bonus obrażeń zredukowano z 85 do 70. *Animal Courier: **Czas oczekiwania na zakup kuriera został zwiększony z 7 sekund do 2. **Koszt kuriera został zmniejszony z 120 do 100. *Arcane Boots: **Bonus szybkości ruchu zmniejszono o 5 i całkowity koszt wynosi 50. *Blade Mail: **Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 15 do 13. *Boots of Speed: **Koszt zredukowano z 450 do 400. **Bonus szybkości ruchu zmniejszono o 5. *Bottle: **Koszt zredukowano z 700 do 660. **Regeneracja życia na ładunek zredukowano z 110 do 90. **Regeneracja many na ładunek zredukowano z 70 do 60. **Dodano Bottle do Bocznego sklepu - startowo jest 1 butelka. *Butterfly: **"Flutter" - bonus szybkości ruchu zwiększono z 25% do 35%. **"Flutter" - czas trwania zmniejszono z 6 do 4 sekund. *Clarity: **Regeneracja many została zredukowana z 170 na 45 sekund do 190 na 50 sekund. *Cloak: **Odporność na magię zmniejszono z 20% do 15%. *Crimson Guard: **Crimson Guard daje szansę na 100% do bloku 32/16 zamiast 75% do bloku 40/20. **Czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 70 do 60. *Diffusal Blade: **Bonus zręczności zwiększono z 20/35 do 25/35. **Bonus inteligencji zwiększono z 6/10 do 10/15. *Drum of Endurance: **"Endurance" - bonus szybkości ruchu zwiększono z 10% do 13%. *Ethereal Blade: **Koszt many zredukowano z 150 do 100. *Flying Courier: **Koszt zredukowano z 220 do 200. *Glimmer Cape: **Bazowa odporność na magię została zredukowana z 20% do 15%. *Heart of Tarrasque: **Regeneracja życia zwiększono z 4% do 4.75%. *Hood of Defiance: **Teraz posiada nową aktywną umiejętność: ***Tworzy czarowaną tarczę, która pochłania do 325 magicznych obrażeń. ***Czas trwania: 12 sekund. ***Czas oczekiwania: 60 sekund. ***Koszt many: 75. *Javelin: **"Pierce" - zwiększono z 20% na zadanie 40 obrażeń do 25% na zadanie 85 obrażeń. ***Bonus obrażeń zredukowano z 21 do 10. *Linken's Sphere: **Czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 16 do 13. **Bonus obrażeń zwiększono z 10 do 15. *Mantle of Intelligence: **Usunięto z bocznego sklepu. *Monkey King Bar: **"Mini bash" - obrażenia proc zostały zwiększone z 100 do 160. **Bonus obrażeń zredukowano z 88 do 66. *Necronomicon: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 1250 do 1200. **Zasięg rzucania Necronomicon Archera został zwiększony z 350/450/550 do 450/500/550. *Observer Ward: **Nagroda doświadczenia została zwiększona z 50 do 100. *Orb of Venom: **Orb of Venom nie jest dłużej już Unikalnym Modyfikatorem Ataku. *Phase Boots: **Bonus szybkości ruchu zmniejszono o 5. *Power Treads: **Bonus szybkości ruchu zmniejszono o 5. *Quelling Blade: **Koszt zredukowano z 225 do 200. *Ring of Protection: **Koszt zredukowano z 200 do 175. **Bonus pancerza zredukowano z 3 do 2. *Rod of Atos: **"Cripple" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 10 do 12. *Satanic: **Czas trwania zwiększono z 4 do 4.5 sekundy. *Scythe of Vyse: **"Hex" - czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 30 do 25 sekund. *Skull Basher: **Bonus siły został zwiększony z 8 do 10. **"Bash" - obrażenia zredukowano z 60 do 120. **Obrażenia zredukowano z 25 do 10. *Smoke of Deceit: **Koszt zredukowano z 100 do 50. *Tranquil Boots: **Pancerz zredukowano z 4 do 3. *Ultimate Orb: **Usunięto z bocznego sklepu. *Vanguard: **Vanguard daje szansę na 100% do bloku 32/16 zamiast 75% do bloku 40/20. *Veil of Discord: **Teraz potrzebuje 2 razy Robe of the Magi zamiast przepisu. *Vitality Booster: **Dodano do bocznego sklepu. *Yasha: **Bonus szybkości ruchu został zmniejszony z 10% do 8%. Nieudokumentowane zmiany *Zaktualizowano model Zeusa. *Dodano nowy slot wyposażenia dla Zeusa. *Dodano kapelusz Mikołaja Roshanowi. *Przemianowano umiejętność "Permanent Invisibility" na "Cloak and Dagger". Ekonomia *Dodano nową skrzynkę ze skarbami: *Dodano nowy pakiet: Zawartość: *Dodano nowy token: *Dodano nowy pakiet muzyczny: *Dodano nowy teren: Kategoria:Patche